runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Wilderness Guardians/Historical Elements
This article is a sub-section of The Wilderness Guardians. =Historical Elements= This sub-section details older aspects and events of WildGuard that do not neccesarily relate today. Hydro/Pyro In very early WG history, the clan is noted to have split into subfactions known as "Hydro" and "Pyro". Very little was known about this, and it is described in the clan's history as "another brilliant Lordship scheme that never worked." Once the clan had reached around 300 members (His Lordship cites the 300-member mark, Reece is uncertain if the clan had yet reached that stage), it became far too large for one person to manage. The program involved splitting the clan into the two factions, with an additional two (Aero and Geo) planned for implication, although this did not happen. Plans were for the two factions to compete against each other in interclan events, and to earn points for recruitment and such. There were no definitive requirements for the factions, and members were automatically placed into either faction after their clan application was accepted. The program was abolished for various reasons. One was that there was little management from the faction leaders. This meant that His Lordship had to manage the factions as well as general clan duties, resulting in even higher maintenance required - the opposite effect of what had been hoped to have been achieved. As well as this, many clan members were unhappy with the team they were placed in, causing conflicts between members and a circle of drama. Flame Reece was a Hydro Leader (or Future Hydro Leader) during the era. Sectors During the Z6 era, the clan was split into three different sectors: Skills, Fighting and Community, with the default being the Community sector. Members who wished to take part in more than one sector of the clan and met the requirements were able to join a group of Combined members, in which they could take part in all 3. The scheme was abolished during the early WG.com days due to disputes between the Sectors. Even so, both fighting, skilling and community are still equally valued and catered for in WG today. Skills Sector The Skills sector was for members of the clan who wanted to focus on enhancing their non-combat stats. At the time, very few major clans incorporated skilling into daily clan life, and WG is noted as one of only three or four clans which offered a high degree of skill enhancements. The sector focused on programs to help skilling, moneymaking, and offering protection while skilling in the wilderness. Members who joined the Skills sector were automatically part of the community sector, and were allowed to join the Fighting sector as well (Combined sector), if they met the requirements for both. Fighting Sector The fighting sector (Also known as the "Wilderness Sector") was recognised as the oldest section of the clan, and the most intense and involved with other clans. Members would be able to take part in the clan's raids and wars, and were required to attend at least one weekly fighting event per week. As well as being a part of the Fighting sector, members were also involved in the default Community sector, and were allowed to join the Skills sector as well (Combined sector), if they met the requirements for both. Community Sector The default sector of the clan - every member of WildGuard was also a part of the Community sector as well as their choice of skills, fighting or combined. The sector was based around making friendships, keeping in touch and having fun, without having to make a commitment in terms of RuneScape. Anyone who met the combat requirements of the clan at the time could join the sector, although they were not able to attend skills or fighting sector events. Multiclanning was also not allowed for members of the Community sector. Combined Sector Members who wished to focus on both skilling and fighting were invited to become Combined members. Whilst not truly a sector in the standard term, the group allowed members to become involved in all 3 elements of the clan, as long as they remained constantly active in terms of the Skills and Fighting sectors. If they became inactive in one sector, they would be transferred to the sector in which they were active in. OPH/OBH Operation Purple Haze, or OPH, was a training program for the Fighting Sector of WG. Launched around August 2nd, 2007 for the Z6 era, the program was given a separate forum on the board and a topic for every member. Whenever the member advanced a combat level, they were to make a post on their topic. The last achievement post was on January 22nd, 2008. In the four months that the incentive lasted, WG's combat average rose by 2 F2P combat levels. After the success of OPH, Operation Blue Haze was implicated around a month later. It followed the same concept, but for the Skills sector, and for overall levels and skilling rather than combat. The program continued into late January, but was ended with the WG.com forum switch, as the leadership decided that it wasn't worth continuing. Pro Silentium Pro Silentium was a four-month training program similar to Operation Purple Haze, introduced in 2008. The aim of the program was to improve eight skills used in warring - two skills per month. Each skill had three tiers - high, middle and lower, similar to WG's Skill and Combat Competitions. The program should have been four consecutive months; however September and apparently November were post-poned to include a 1-month break between them. The four months, their respective skills and the respective #1 High Tier winners were: * June 2008 - Attack and Agility - Knight War6 with 7,458,911 XP and Sonixpber with 1,645,647 XP * July 2008 - Strength and Prayer - Yougunn1 with 6,076,120 XP and Dalejamesw with 7,682,588 XP * September 2008 - Defence and Magic - Vephyrus with 4,008,934 XP and Pkers210 with 4,680,357 XP * November 2008 - Ranged and Hitpoints - Pbplayer9 with 1,235,191 XP and Geoff Bland with 1,850,065 XP Overall the program was a success. In the final results, the winners of some skills gained over 7 million XP per skill. D-Day D-Day was December 1st, 2006. Tmal34 and Twizlers300 had been promoted to leadership due to His Lordship's inactivity with real life concerns. The new leadership implicated the Purple Haze and Blue Haze operations, and raised the clan's requirements to 105+ combat. His Lordship disagreed with the changes made, and distanced himself from the clan. A tension rose between himself and the leadership which continued to grow. On December 1st, His Lordship announced in TeamSpeak to a few WildGuard members that he would be shutting down the clan. Despite requests for him to reconsider, the board (Z6 at the time) was taken offline, and a post was made concerning the closure of the clan on the RuneScape fansite Zybez. The clan remained closed for a duration of around 3 hours, until His Lordship re-opened it on the same day. In the time, over 100 members had left the clan, or posted their goodbyes once the forum re-opened. A syndicate known as WildGuard United was created as a community for ex-WildGuard to join - over 100 members joined this as well. The day is known as "D-Day" (Taken from the Normandy landings of World War II), and was the single greatest mass-leaving which the clan has ever experienced. It is also the only time in which WildGuard has disbanded. The TeamSpeak Rant The TeamSpeak Rant, also known as "WG Leader goes Nuts" or "His Lordship on TeamSpeak" is a recording (later made into a soundboard) of His Lordship, created around 2005. Around August/September 2005 (2 years into leadership), a group of WG and ex-WG known as the "Teamspeak crew" became aggrevated by the leadership. Using the voip program, members (and some non-WG, mostly Dark Slayers and Harathoi) were convinced to commit a mutiny against WG during an American Raid, led by HavocAngel and Krow08. The attacking group rushed the raiding WG and barraged them from across the Member's Gate, and as the WG were mostly melee, they were frozen and could not retaliate. Upon recieving the news, His Lordship was angered immensely. Because of the time differences in America and Australia, he could not confront the culprits live. He wrote down the rant on paper (right) and it was recorded by Iron This, who then played it to the persons responsible. Those involved were immediately suspended, and the ex-members exiled from WG's presence (in particular Calmax, for his immaturity). thumb|300px|left|His Lordship performs the rant live at RuneFest 2010 A year or so later, the recording was made into a soundboard by Pulzar. The almost-complete recording was uploaded to YouTube on September 16th 2006 by legato223, entitled "WG Leader goes Nuts" (and featuring an image of Steve Irwin, as His Lordship is Australian). The video has gained over 13,000 views. It has become one of the most renowned pieces of WG-related media, and has played a major contribution to His Lordship's infamous reputation. A higher-quality version was uploaded by theuberelite on July 19th 2010, which contains the entire clip and is more audiable. The recording inaccurately portrays an impression of His Lordship's leadership as tyrannical, to unknowledgable clanners. This is a misrepresentation, and has been acknowledged by His Lordship as poor leadership (with age as a contributing factor). 5 years on, the recording has been incorporated into the entire clan world, with quotes such as "Nothing left!" and "I don't give a pinch of shit" (Abbreviated to "IDGAPOS") being used generally positively and humourously. His Lordship himself has included the "Nothing left" phrase in war speeches, and even the WG theme song "The Guardian Power." In an interview with His Lordship by Mod Timbo for Jagex's October Clan Submissions blog, he commented: Several versions of the rant have been done afterwards, by members such as Stokenut. His Lordship also translated it to the German language and performed it over TeamSpeak during the 2009 Anniversary. On August 28th 2010 at RuneFest/WG's 5th Real Life meeting His Lordship performed sections of the rant live to the ~400 attendees outside Vinopolis (Left). Several of the swearwords were removed or replaced ("I don't give a pinch of shit" to "I don't give a pinch of whatever" and "Don't fuck with me" to "Don't mess with me" for example). Some sections were cut out, and some additional words ("This is the worst crime" to "This is by far the worst crime"). It received a great round of applause and was filmed by many WG and others, including legendary video maker Excl. The Reckoning =References=